The Mckinely High Glee Club Chatroom
by BrunetteKlaineLover
Summary: The New Directions have a chatroom thanks to Rachel Berry, their self appointed captain. Come on a journey of laughter, heart ache, and show choir competitions with your favorite Glee kids, and ... The Warblers?


**I had this story up a while ago, but for some odd reason it got deleted! For now I will be re uploading the chapters, but eventually I will begin to update again.**

**September 24 3:00**

**Rachel+Finn: Hello Fellow Glee Clubbers! Regionals is going to be here sooner than we think, so lets pitch some song ideas! **

**FootballStar: Umm Rach... Why does your screen name imply that we are dating? I know you like me, and I like you too ... But I just got out of a bad relationshi-**

**QuinnyFab: Bad relationship? I was the best girlfriend ever!**

**Puckzilla: No, not really ... You're pregnant with someone else's child ... namely mine ...**

**FootballStar: yeah.. Well, anyways, I need to find myself before I can date anyone.**

**Rachel+Finn: Finn Hudson, that is your loss! If you had half a mind you would-**

**FootballStar has logged off**

**Rachel+Finn: Well.. he must have accidentally pressed the log out button. I'll just wait for him to come back on :)**

**AuntySnix: Look, Yentl, Finn does not want you. He isn't interested, and he probably never will be.**

**briTtaNyY: I didn't think anypeepal could be stupider than mee.**

**Rachel+Finn has logged off**

**AuntySnix: Okay Britt, lets head off to glee club.**

**briTtaNyY: OK Sanny**

**AuntySnix and briTtaNyY have logged off**

**3:30 **

**#1NDFan: Hey guys! Where is Rachel?**

**AuntySnix: Probably crying in the bathroom.. Mr. Schue, don't you think it's creepyin that you're on the chatroom?**

**#1NDFan: No, Santana, why would you think that? **

**AuntySnix: Well this is a chatroom for kids and you're like 30...**

**#1NDFan: Lets start our lesson! **

**RachelBerry: Sorry I'm late. I was ... busy..**

**AuntySnix: Blubbering over the Pillsburry Doughboy. **

**#1NDFan: Okay! Our assignment this week. Hello. We need to come back stronger than ever! I know that our little family has had some personal issues, but that is in the past! Which is why we need to come back with a new... Hello.**

**RachelBerry: As always, Mr. Schue, we are on the same page. I have the perfect hello songs.**

**briTtaNyY: I hate you.**

**RachelBerry: ...**

**#1NDFan: Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow with and I expect some great hello songs. **

**RachelBerry: We won't let you down Mr. Schue.**

**briTtaNyY: Gross.**

**September 25 3:30**

**M3RC3D3$ : Hey guys, wazzup!**

**Porcelain: Hey 'Cedes! Wanna go to the mall tonight after our glee clubs? There's a sale on!**

**M3RC3D3$: Sure! **

**Porcelain: make sure Tina and Rachel get the invites!**

**M3RC3D3$: Fosho!**

**AuntySnix: What's with the username, Kurt? Did Coach Sue make it for you? Lol**

**briTtaNyY: Bernn!**

**Porcelain: Actually, yes. She said if I didn't make this my screen name she would come to Dalton and while I was sleeping she would... Well, it would be bad..**

**Aunty Snix: That sure sounds like coach Sue.**

**Jesse'Girl: Hello fellow glee clubbers and Kurt! Brb I'm vibrating..**

**Aunty Snix: Wanky!**

**Jesse'sGirl: I meant my phone, Santana, I got a text. And I would love to go to the mall tonight wit you guys! I'll go ask Tina.**

**M3RC3D3$: Coolio!**

**Aunty Snix: Who says Coolio?**

**briTtaNyY: Lord Tubbington says coolio.**

**M3RC3D3$: Thanks Britt! :)**

**briTtaNyY: welcome Sadie :D lalalalalalala...**

**Porcelain: Hey Rach? What's up with your username?**

**Jesse'sGirl: Jesse St. James, the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, is my boyfriend.**

**Aunty Snix: Umm... I don't remember approving that!**

**Jesse'sGirl: Well, I didn't really think it was any of your business.**

**Aunty Snix: Everything you do that could jeopardize the New Directions is automatically my business, Stubbles! Plus I kind of care about your feelings too.**

**M3RC3D3$: Yeah, Rachel, I'd like to meet this Jesse guy. I gotta make sho my homegirl and my glee club are safe. **

**Jesse'sGirl: I could ask him if he wants to come to the mall so you guys can talk. Plus, to make matters fair, Kurt is in the Warblers, yet he is on the NEW DIRECTIONS chat room for talking about the NEW DIRECTIONS.**

**M3RC3D3$: ...**

**Aunty Snix: ...**

**briTtaNyY: ...**

**Jesse'sGirl: ... **

**FootballStar: ...**

**Puckzilla: ...**

**QuinnyFab: ...**

**Wheels: ...**

**Asian Singer: ...**

**Asian Dancer: ...**

**#1NDFan: ...**

**TroutyMouth: ...**

**Porcelain: ...**

**All New Directions: ATTACK!**

**Porcelain: ARRRRGGGHHH!**

**M3RC3D3$: I'm down with that, Rach. See ya later!**

**4:15**

**M3RC3D3$: So are we still on for tonight?**

**Jesse'sGirl: I think so. Wbu Tina?**

**Asian Singer: Sure!**

**Porcelain: *coma* -_-**

**briTtaNyY: Is my dolphin okay? **

**Jesse'sGirl: I think so, Britt. Oh btw, wanna come to the mall with Mercedes Tina, Kurt, and I? **

**briTtaNyY: I think so... But whatz a mall?**

**M3RC3D3$: We'll pick you up at 5:30. **

**briTtaNnyY: OKZ! **

**Asian Singer: How's Kurt? **

**Porcelain: *coma* -_-**

**Jesse'sGirl: ... He'll be fine...**

**5:20**

**briTtaNyY: Rachel, should I wear the blue sweater or the orange sweater?**

**Jesse'sGirl: Wear the blue one. It will complement your skin tone! :)**

**briTtaNyY: Thanks! :D**

**M3RC3D3$: When did you start taking fashion advice from Rachel, Britt?**

**Jesse'sGirl: Well, Mercedes, the day after she quit the Cheerios, I saw poor Brittany wandering around the school in a tank top and shorts, desperately trying to stay warm. I lent her my leg warmers and I found her a hat in the lost and found. I asked her why she dressed this way and she said that she only had summer clothes because she wore her Cheerios Jacket and her Cheerios sweat pants with her uniform when it was cold out. But since she no longer had those and was never taught to read a Calendar, she was completely and utterly lost. So I decided to take her under my wing and give her fashion advice. So, if you guys don't mind, Britt and I would like to stop by Claire's and Forever 21.**

**Porcelain: Britt, as we all know, I am the ultimate fashionista. You should have taken advice from me!**

**briTtaNyY: No! U R a unicorn traitor! **

**Porcelain: ... okay ...**

**M3RC3D3$: On my way! see you guys in ten!**

**5:35**

**briTtaNyY: Why did we bring the unicorn traitor?**

**M3RC3D3$: Because he's paying.**

**Porcelain: Excuse me? **

**Jesse'sGirl: Did you forget about us or...?**

**M3RC3D3$: We're on our way! Brittany's house is way on the boarder of Columbus! But we found a short cut, so we are almost there!**

**Jesse'sGirl: okay, cool!**

**Porcelain: hey gu- wait. Rachel, who is "us"?**

**Jesse'sGirl: Oh, when you were passed out, Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany said they wanted to meet Jesse, so I asked if he could come, and they said yes. We all agreed it would be a great bonding experience. **

**Porcelain: Well, he better be a good one, Rach. Although you are annoying and a solo hog, you are also my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. I actually think that speaks for all of us.**

**M3RC3D3$/briTtaNyY/Asian Singer: Yeah, we all love you Rachel!**

**Jesse'sGirl: Aww, I love you guys too!**

**M3RC3D3$: Good, cuz we're here! **

**Jesse'sGirl: Yay! Btw, I should tell you guys, I gave Jesse the password to the chatroom..**

**Asian Singer: And why would you do that? Rachel, he is in Vocal Adrenaline, and if he is as ambitious as you, he will use the information to give them the upper hand, even if he does like you.**

**Jesse'sGirl: I just thought you might get to know him better! **

**briTtaNyY: Itz ok. I 4give u Rachel! :D**

**Jesse'sGirl: Thanks Britt! **

** : Hi guys! I'm Jesse St. James. I am a racist-**

**Porcelain: Mercedes, Tina, sit down!**

** : I despise Gays and Blondes**

**Porcelain: Oh he is going to get it...**

**Jesse'sGirl: Kurt, don't interrupt!**

** : I am the lead singer in your rival show choir, and I am a better singer than all of you. Well, except for Rachel. How are you all doing this fine evening? **

**Jesse'sGirl: Guys what are you...?**

**briTtaNyY/ Asian Singer/ M3RC3D3$/ Porcelain: ATTACK! **

** : You are not permitted to touch! AHHHHHHH!**

**6:05**

**M3RC3D3$: That's better!**

**Jesse'sGirl: Well thanks for putting my boyfriend IN A COMA!**

**briTtaNyY: I sorry Rachel. He was being unicorn that forgot he was magical!**

**Asian Singer: I don't like him.**

**Jesse'sGirl: Tina, I-**

**Porcelain: Yeah, I really hate him.**

** : Where am I? Oh hey guys! I'm Jesse!**

**Jesse'sGirl: Sorry, Jesse, my friends kinda knocked you unconscious.**

**briTtaNyY: Sorry Mr.**

** : Umm.. It's Okay? ..I guess...**

**M3RC3D3$: Sorry Jesse. Just try not to be a jerk next time, and we'll make sure you stay conscious. :)**

** : Thanks! ...I think...**

**M3RC3D3$: Okay, we are here!**

**6:15**

**Porcelain: How does this sweater look?**

**M3RC3D3$: Is that a men's sweater?**

**Porcelain: Fashion has no gender, Mercedes..**

** : *high five***

**Porcelain: *high five***

**Jesse'sGirl: I think it is very YOU, Kurt!**

**Porcelain: Thanks, Rachel!**

**M3RC3D3$: Oooh let's hit up the shoes!**

** : Do they have any boots?**

**Asian Singer: Lots of 'em!**

**Jesse'sGirl: Let's go!**

**6:20**

**Jesse'sGirl: Oh Jesse! I think you might like these!**

** : Oh gosh, those are amazing!**

**Jesse'sGirl: Try them on!**

** : Okay Rach! *whispers* I love you.**

**Jesse'sGirl: huh?**

** : I said they're great! **

**Jesse'sGirl: Come on, lets get them!**

** : okay!**

**M3RC3D3$: Look at these gold lace up high tops!**

**Asian Singer: They are so cool!**

**M3RC3D3$: Do you think I should buy them?**

**Porcelain: Totally, Mercedes!**

**M3RC3D3$: Okay then, let's go to the register!**

**6:45**

**Porcelain: Those lines are ridiculous!**

**Jesse'sGirl: Well, this is the only mall in Ohio...**

**M3RC3D3$: Yeah, well, that still isn't an excuse to near a half hour wait!**

**Jesse'sGirl: Well, anyways, Britt and I are gonna hit up Justice!**

**M3RC3D3$: Oka- wait what? Justice?**

**briTtaNyY: It has all the latest trends! **

**Porcelain: Yeah.. For eight year olds..**

**Jesse'sGirl: Okay, Britts and I are off!**

** : DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**Jesse'sGirl: It's okay, Jesse, they don't bite.**

**M3RC3D3$: Yeah Jesse, it'll be fun!**

**Asian Singer: Yeah!**

**Porcelain: ... annnnd they're gone!**

**M3RC3D3$: Come on out, guys!**

**Porcelain: Let the threatening commence!**

** : The what?**

**Aunty Snix: Listen, curly, Rachel may be annoying and weird, but she is still my sista.. Well maybe an adopted sista, but if you hurt her, I will straighten those curls and you will look like you just got a bad Bieber cut!**

** : My curls!**

**Porcelain: *glares***

**AsianDanceNinja: If you don't do right by Rachel , Artie, Finn, Puck, Sam, Kurt and I are going to slushie you so hard your eyebrows are gonna freeze off.**

** : I'm scared...**

**Porcelain: *glares***

**Trouty Mouth: You think that's bad? Oh, you do not want to mess with Sammy Evans, boy! I am currently the quarterback, and ya know what? That means I am the guy who every member of every sports team at Mckinely follows. I'm talking about the football team, the basketball team, the swim team, the tennis team, the baseball team, the hockey team, and even the synchronized swimming team! You just remember ole Sammy Evans..**

**FootballStar: I really don't like you. Seriously, I really wish you would stop dating Rachel. What kind of person just shows up and dates someone who is two years younger than them self. Wait! Where did you come from?**

**AsianDanceNinja: Yeah! How do we know you're not just some spy trying to find out what our setlist is?**

**QuinnyFab: Rachel is fragile! You could damage her severely and she could never be the **

**same again! **

**Porcelain: *glares***

**Puckzilla: Come on dude. That is just down right sick! And that's coming from me!**

** : Look, I really care for Rachel deeply. And I will NEVER hurt her. And if I break that promise, you can beat me up or whatever you guys do. **

**M3RC3D3$: hmm...**

**Porcelain: I'm not totally convinced, but you're on the right track, St. James.**

**Jesse'sGirl: We're back! Oh hey guys! When did you come?**

**QuinnyFab: ... Ermm. We just got here. We heard that there was a sale on.. **

**briTtaNyY: Sanny! Look at all the sparkly things I got!**

**Aunty Snix: Those are actually really cute.**

**QuinnyFab: I can honestly say that I would wear that stuff. Where did you get it?**

**briTtaNyY: Rachel took me to Justice and we got raindeeeeeer sweaters and sparkly skirts and headbands!**

**QuinnyFab/Aunty Snix: ...**

**Jesse'sGirl: Oh, guys, this is Jesse. Jesse. These are the rest of the New Directions**

** : Yeah, we've met.**

**FootballStar: Oh yeah, we got to know Jesse very well**

**Trouty Mouth: Yeah! I think he will always remember ole Sammy Evans!**

** : AHHHHHHH!**

**Jesse'sGirl: Jesse?**

**Everyone: ...**

**#1NDFan: Hey guys! I heard there was a sale on so I came to-**

**Everyone: Get off the chat room, Mr. Schue!**

**7:30**

**M3RC3D3$: So that was an.. Interesting night, huh?**

**Jesse'sGirl: I think Jesse is paralyzed with fear..**

**Porcelain: ... Oh come now Rachel, I think he just... had so much fun meeting everyone that he is overcome with happiness.**

**briTtaNyY: He looks like Lord Tubbington after he got his vaccinations...**

** has logged off**

**Jesse'sGirl: What have you guys done?**

**Everyone: ...**

**FootballStar: I still don't like him, ya know...**

**Porcelain: Well it looks like I have to go! *sadness***

**M3RC3D3$: Awwwe!**

**Asian Singer: Bye Kurt *hugs***

**M3RC3D3$: *hugs***

**Jesse'sGirl: We need to see you more often Kurt! *hugs* **

**Porcelain: Good night you guys *single tear drop***

**M3RC3D3$: *single tear drop* **

**Asian Singer: *single tear drop***

**Jesse'sGirl: *single tear drop***

**8:43**

**Porcelain: Okay guys, try it out!**

**TotallyGelledWarbler: Are you sure we should be doing this?**

**Porcelain: Of course we should! This is pay back for Rachel giving Jesse St. James the password to the chat room!**

**3: Hey Jeff!**

**6: Howdy Nick! **

**TotallyGelledWarbler: I just don't feel right. It's like we're spying on them.**

**3: Dear Warbler, Blaine, live a little!**

**Wes: I also feel extremely uncomfortable..**

**3: Would you feel better if you had Mr. Bangy?**

**Wes: Who?**

**6: That's what Nick and I have named your gavel!**

**Wes: Her name is Jenny!**

**David: Calm down Wes! It's a gavel.**

**Wes: DAVID THOMPSON YOU TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Thad: Well, I'm off to bed. **

**3: It's not even nine yet, Thad!**

**Thad: Well some of us are actually normal, Nick!**

**3: And you consider that as good, Thad?**

**Sebastian: Why are you guys still up? **

**Thad: see! I should have been to bed AGES AGO!**

**3: YO SEBBY! **

**Sebastian: What on earth could you possibly ever want at 8:45 at night, Nick Duval?**

**3: I just wanted to say that you are a bad influence on the Warblers.**

**Sebastian: What?**

**3: What time did you go to bed tonight?**

**Sebastian: I don't know, maybe a little after 7:30?**

**3: Why?**

**Sebastian: Oh, I don't know, Nick, maybe because I have a chemistry exam tomorrow, plus a Lacrosse game after Lunch, then we have to prepare for regionals in a few weeks!**

**3: ohhh... Well sweet dreams Seba- **

**Sebastian: ARRRGGHHH!**

**3: AHHHHHH!**

**6: Dear Pavarotti, Sebastian is chasing Nick around the school with his lacrosse stick thingy.**

**3: OUCH!**

**Sebastian: This is what you get for waking me up! **

**Porcelain: This is going to be fun.**


End file.
